Mr. Poopybutthole
Mr. Poopybutthole is a long-time family friend of the Smiths. Rick clearly considers him to have long been a dependable person, although it's uncertain how long they've known each other. He made his first appearance in the episode "Total Rickall". He is voiced by Justin Roiland. Biography Mr. Poopybutthole is a very good friend to the Smiths, and although his exact relation to them is unknown, he is described as a long-time friend of the family. He is shown to have accompanied Rick and Morty on multiple adventures as well as experienced many great moments with the rest of the family. He is such a fond person to the Smith family that none of them can recall a single bad memory about him. Mr. Poopybutthole first appeared in the episode "Total Rickall", where he was visiting the Smith family when alien parasites started inserting fictitious good memories into their minds in an attempt to take over the world. Along with the rest of the family, Mr. Poopybutthole had to help the family figure out which new family friends were real and which ones were fake. Morty realizes that the Alien Parasites could only implant good memories into a person's mind, so every family member who had no negative memories affiliated with them had to go. This results in Beth Smith silently questioning whether or not Mr. Poopybutthole is actually one of the many parasites that made them believe they were long time friends. Beth pulls out one of Rick's laser guns and shoots Mr. Poopybutthole in the chest, blasting him across the room onto a wall. The rest of the family panics and Beth retreats into the kitchen and haphazardly pours a glass of wine with eyes filled with tears as Mr. Poopybutthole awaits an ambulance while bleeding heavily. After the credit sequence, Mr. Poopybutthole is shown slowly recovering inside the hospital. After telling the doctor that he no longer wishes to see the Smiths at this point in time, the doctor tells Beth that's he's sorry that "They never had any bad memories of him." Mr. Poopybutthole returns in the post-credits epilogue of the episode "The Wedding Squanchers", where he was shown to have just watched the same episode as the viewer. He then turned to the viewers and talked to them about the episode. He was shown to be walking with a cane from the events of Beth shooting him in his previous appearance. He ended off the episode, telling the viewers to tune into season 3 of the show to see how things would turn out for Rick and The Smith Family. Appearance Mr. Poopybutthole is a little yellow person with big eyes, and a long nose. He wears a black top hat and a blue shirt that appears to be very tight on him, as stretch marks are seen around his neck. He also wears gray shorts and red shoes. He has a high pitched and chipper voice. Personality Mr. Poopybutthole is a wild and crazy, cartoonish and zany character who is always going around spewing silly catchphrases and doing funny things for everyone. He is always very happy and upbeat about everything and always knows how to keep the rest of the family in a good mood in even the darkest of times. He will only be truly sad in the most miserable and drastic of moments, for instance, getting shot by Beth. Episode Appearances *''Total Rickall'' *''The Wedding Squanchers'' Trivia *Mr. Poopybutthole can be seen edited into the opening credits of the episode "Total Rickall". *On the wall of Mr. Poopybutthole's apartment, there is a sign that says "Guns Are'nt Fun" (which one must assume is purposely misspelled), presumably a reference to when he was shot by Beth. *In the episode "Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate", one of the TV shows is called 'The Adventures of Stealy', featuring a yellow person that looks similar to Mr. Poopybutthole, with different clothes and long wavy arms; it is unknown if these two are in any way related. *Mr. Poopybutthole is referred to as Mr. Poopypants in Cousin Nicky's first appearance in the Smith home, and he refers to himself as "this little poopypants" just before the shooting. *Mr. Poopybutthole is the first character to suggest a flashback, because of the circumstances of their confinement. Cousin Nicky saves the Smiths and Mr. Poopybutthole from a stuck elevator. Gallery Rick and Mr. Poopybutthole.png Mr. Poopybutthole in the theme song.png Mr. Poopybutthole scared.png Trapped in the elevator.png Mr. Poopybutthole texting.png Mr. Poopybutthole gets shot.png Mr. Poopybutthole dying.png Mr. Poopybutthole in hell.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters